


Starry-Eyed

by tikkikwami



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Alien Benrey, Begging, Borrowers AU, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Hypnotism, M/M, Nonhuman Gordon, Size Difference, borrower Gordon, cis Gordon, nonhuman Benrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: “Hey,” Gordon began the conversation, trying to swallow down his uncertainty. Luckily, Benrey was distracted by the video game he was playing, giving Gordon more time to fiddle with his boyfriend’s long hair. The black waves cascaded down his shoulders and into Gordon’s lap, where he sat perched on one of the couch cushions by Benrey’s elbow. Stimming with the familiar soft texture always helped him calm down. “So I know this topic- um, it makes me nervous. And I know you don’t love that. ‘Cuz it makes it seem like I’m scared of you, like, the way I used to be, and I know that’s not… we’ve gotten past that, we have! But I think it’s… important? Important to discuss,” Gordon rambled, unable to hide his nervousness.“What’s up, mouseman?” Benrey asked, his ever-calm voice helping Gordon feel grounded. He saved the game on his Switch, clearly intending to turn off the game in favor of paying closer attention to the conversation. Gordon felt affection bloom in his chest at the gesture.“I want to talk more about what makes you non-human,” Gordon stated, proud that he didn’t stutter.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Starry-Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, AO3!! Long time, no see. Must’ve been wild to see me pump out a fuckload of TAZ fic and then disappear into thin air for months at a time, huh? Other than this fic, I haven’t written more than a cumulative 10k words since September 2019... *oops!*
> 
> To everyone who left sweet comments on my older works: I see you, I appreciate you, and I am grateful for your kindness. I read ALL of them and feel so warm and happy every time I see a new one in my inbox. For a good while, some hectic shit in real life (and my suffering mental health) got severely in the way of my ability to reply to these comments and write new fics, but I think I’m getting better now! I’ll try to start responding again to any new ones that come in, but it would be stressful to try to go back and respond to the backlog of comments, so I won’t do that.
> 
> I’m fucking thrilled that my ability to write fics is returning! I think it’s due to a mix of recovering from writing burn-out (writing 300k words of TAZ fic in one year probably wasn’t the most sustainable pace) and overall improved mental health. For real, my mental health is leagues better than it was only a year ago! I moved out from living with a shitty ex into an apartment with JUST me and my cats (fucking amazing), got several new diagnoses and effective treatments from my psychiatrist, finally got treatment that WORKS for another disorder with my neurologist, came out as trans to my therapist, made a plan for financial independence from my emotionally abusive parents with my therapist, and… I also got into HLVRAI! It’s a really, really fun piece of media with a fandom who creates amazing fanworks. I just GOTTA get in on that.
> 
> And so, regarding the present: Here's info about this fic.  
> \- I wrote this fic in December as a secret santa gift for Chell https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDanger420 and I gave it to them back then. However, I'm only now getting around to posting it.  
> \- The context is based on Chell’s borrowers AU. It’s not strictly a canonical part of that series’s universe because I did some worldbuilding of my own for Benrey’s powers/backstory. I didn’t get too in-depth with either of them, just enough to lead up to the smut in a way that satisfied me. This fic could be considered an AU of that AU, or an offshoot fanwork of sorts :] I had a lot of fun writing it!!!  
> \- Although I normally prefer writing trans Gordon, I wrote cis Gordon for this fic to match Chell's AU.  
> \- I hope you like it!

Gordon stared at Benrey as he played Animal Crossing on his Switch, comfortably nestled into the couch. What _was_ his boyfriend, anyway? The borrower been thinking about it for a while, but never gathered the courage to actually ask. All he knew was that Benrey was clearly not human - maybe not even of this planet, judging by his shapeshifting and “sweet voice” abilities. 

Since meeting him a few months ago, he’d gotten over a lot of his fear surrounding Benrey. First, it was just the simple fact that Benrey was a bean, and Gordon was a borrower. Those two things generally don’t mix because it was so dangerous. Most borrowers who reveal themselves to beans don’t live to tell the tale, from what Gordon had been told growing up. But once Benrey had made it clear (in his own clumsy, endearingly awful way) that Gordon was safe around him, his near-suffocating fears regarding the bean had been put somewhat at ease.

Second was the issue of Benrey’s size. For the first few weeks, Gordon lived in perpetual fear that Benrey would accidentally hurt the borrower simply due to the size difference. It would be easy for him to stumble and step on Gordon, or get distracted and drop him from a likely-fatal height, or… Gordon forced himself to stop entertaining these thoughts. Benrey was _extremely_ careful around him and cared about his well-being, he firmly reminded himself with a swish of his tail.

But, still... just because Gordon was no longer afraid of Benrey’s non-borrower status or his size, that didn’t mean he was completely comfortable with everything about him. 

The majority of his uncertainty at this point came from the huge “fear of the unknown” factor. Because he still didn’t know what Benrey _really_ was - and, by extension, what he was capable of. No other creature on the planet could use the sweet voice, to Gordon’s knowledge. What else could Benrey do? What powers could he have? The thoughts gave Gordon a whole new level of anxiety, on top of his previous worries.

“Hey,” Gordon began the conversation, trying to swallow down his uncertainty. Luckily, Benrey was distracted by the video game he was playing, giving Gordon more time to fiddle with his boyfriend’s long hair. The black waves cascaded down his shoulders and into Gordon’s lap, where he sat perched on one of the couch cushions by Benrey’s elbow. Stimming with the familiar soft texture always helped him calm down. “So I know this topic- um, it makes me nervous. And I know you don’t love that. ‘Cuz it makes it seem like I’m scared of you, like, the way I used to be, and I know that’s not… we’ve gotten past that, we have! But I think it’s… important? Important to discuss,” Gordon rambled, unable to hide his nervousness.

“What’s up, mouseman?” Benrey asked, his ever-calm voice helping Gordon feel grounded. He saved the game on his Switch, clearly intending to turn off the game in favor of paying closer attention to the conversation. Gordon felt affection bloom in his chest at the gesture. 

“I want to talk more about what makes you non-human,” Gordon stated, proud that he didn’t stutter. 

Benrey set his hand down beside Gordon on the cushion, palm-up, and Gordon stepped onto the surface automatically. It had become a habit for Benrey to hold Gordon when they spoke. Benrey cradled Gordon in his hands, resting on his lap for stability, and Gordon looked up at his boyfriend with a smile. “Uhhh… There’s a lotta things,” Benrey said contemplatively. Privately, Gordon felt relieved Benrey was taking this seriously. “You’re gonna hafta be more pacific. Uh. Specific.”

Gordon rested his hand on one of Benrey’s fingers as he thought about how to phrase his questions. He absently realized for the fiftieth time that his whole hand with his fingers spread out covered the fingertip of Benrey’s index finger perfectly. “How come you have claws naturally? I thought beans only had claws when they glued them on.” 

Benrey cackled. “You accusin’ me of not getting my nails did?” 

Gordon huffed. “I know these are natural.” For a second, he doubted himself, then doubled down on his certainty. “You can shapeshift. You wouldn’t pay for fake nails if you could just shapeshift them in place.” 

“Gordon Smartman,” Benrey said fondly, and Gordon tried to hide the way the compliment made his ears twitch happily. Judging by Benrey’s smile growing larger, he had noticed his boyfriend getting flustered. “Yeah, they’re uh… I grew ‘em myself. You got me.” 

“So are they…” Gordon furrowed his eyebrows in thought. “I was going to ask if they naturally look like this, or if you just shapeshifted to have them, but… if you’re a shapeshifter, then…?” Benrey waited patiently for Gordon to finish, and arranged Gordon’s tail to more comfortably rest between his pinky and ring fingers. “I mean, is this your default form…?” 

“Guess you could say that,” Benrey shrugged. “Also got. Uh. Lizard momence.” He smacked his lips. “I spend so much time in this human-passing form ‘cuz I live in a human society. Was so mad when I found out the lizard people were some shitty conspiracy theory, maaan.” Gordon sighed, trying not to let himself get impatient, as Benrey derailed the conversation. “Like, it’d be so nice if I could just. Have scales all the time again. At least I got my claws.” 

“Yes, back to the claws,” Gordon said, jumping eagerly at the chance to get back on topic. “You decided to have them? Or do they just come with this form?” 

Benrey tilted his head at the borrower sitting on his palm. His initial trepidation had transitioned into curiosity, and Benrey was glad his boyfriend wasn’t nervous anymore. He stroked Gordon’s back with a fingertip as he tried to form an answer that would satisfy him. “Uhhh. I don’t know… I don’t know how to answer that?” He grinned at Gordon’s impatient pout. “I’m trying! Mad li’l mouseman. Gimme a fuckin’ minute, dude.” Benrey rubbed the top of Gordon’s head gently and began petting his hair. He watched as Gordon’s eyelids slowly fell shut, with his tail twitching happily. “So fucking cute,” the alien mumbled, then realized he had gotten off track. “Oh, yeah. Right. Um… I made this form. So, uh. Nothing ‘comes with it.’ It’s all from scratch. Just figured the claws’d make me feel more at home, like a li’l reminder just to myself that I’m not some lame-o human just ‘cuz I blend in with ‘em.” 

Gordon slowly blinked his eyes open at his boyfriend, the comfort from the petting making it a little hard to pay attention to his words. “So it’s an aesthetic choice,” he summarized. Benrey shrugged and nodded. “How about the glowing eyes?” 

“Can’t get rid of ‘em,” Benrey said. “I mean, they’re fucking sick as hell, I don’t _want_ to get rid of them. But I tried, at first, ‘cuz I didn’t wanna get caught. Don’t want anybody to actually know I’m a fuckin’ alien, and glowing eyes kinda give me away. Can’t, though.” He paused contemplatively, and used a clawtip to scratch Gordon behind one of his ears, just the way that makes thrills of happiness go up and down his spine. “So I just make sure I work during daylight hours and stuff. Hasn’t been a problem so far.” 

Gordon opened his mouth to reply and was forced to only let out a happy sigh instead, because Benrey had chosen that moment to zone in on the perfect spot for scritches. “Mmnn,” he mumbled, and Benrey laughed quietly. “Shuddup. Feels good.” 

“I know,” Benrey said, smug. Then, quieter, as if Gordon wouldn’t be able to hear, he breathed, “Adorable as hell.” Gordon couldn’t stop the happy smile he gave in response, his ears twitching again. 

After a moment, Benrey withdrew his finger. Gordon looked up at Benrey, curious about why the affection-giving had stopped. “You got any more questions?” Benrey asked.

Gordon nodded quickly. “About the sweet voice. Like… Okay, firstly, what the fuck?” Benrey wheezed out a laugh in response. “And, like, how!?” 

“Okay, for realsies, I dunno how to explain that,” Benrey replied, once he had gotten control over his chuckles. “‘S mostly for. Uh. Hold on, fuckin’, generating a psychology term over here, big pro dictionary strats…” Benrey stared at Gordon’s slowly swaying tail-tip as he thought. “It allows for... social meer-ing. No. Social _mirroring_. I think that’s what it’s called?” 

“I gotta admit, I don’t know a lot about psychology,” Gordon said, lifting an eyebrow. “You’re gonna need to explain that to me.” 

“It’s like...” Benrey started explaining, then paused again, hesitant and slow in trying to piece together his thoughts. “Like when somebody else is sad... When you, uh, you’re an Earth person... when you see somebody crying, you get a, like, a worried face, and talk quieter. Responding to their sadness in the right way. ‘S good social skills.” Gordon tilted his head, listening. “That’s how humans do it, anyway. And borrowers. They notice somebody else’s emotions like fucking _magic_... don’t need sweet voice to know others’ emotions because they got big fuckin’ brains. And, uh, they know how to respond.”

“You don’t…” Gordon squinted at Benrey. “You can’t infer others’ emotions? Like, based on tone of voice and body language?” 

“I can now,” Benrey explained with a huff. “But, uh, social shit was hell for the first few years. Nothing made sense. People were always fuckin’, like, angry and shit. Or not. Couldn’t really tell?” Gordon let out a surprised laugh. “I mean, I got it by the time I found you. Mostly. I still wish Earth people had sweet voice. Makes social shit a lot easier. Fuck.” 

“So sweet voice… it just tells other people your emotions?” Gordon stated, trying to make sure he understood what Benrey was saying. 

Benrey shrugged. “That’s half of it. The second half is makin’ the other people, uh, also have those emotions. If they eat it.” Gordon blushed at the memory of himself slurping down the plum sweet voice for the first time. “Like, that’s where the mirroring thing comes in. ‘S instant empathy juice. Makes others feel your emotions, straight-up.” 

Gordon thoughtfully ran his hand over Benrey’s clawtip, feeling the smooth edge and tapping his own claws against the hard surface. The satisfying clicks were such a good stim. “But it’s a choice?” 

“Yeah. It’s, like, mega-rude to sweet voice somebody without permission.” Gordon gave him a judgmental look. “Uhh, I only did it without your permission, like, a couple of times! Was only calming sweet voice anyway. And it was basically an emergency ‘cuz of panicky mouseman momence. That’s fine.” 

“Mm-hm,” Gordon huffed, only pretending he hadn’t already forgiven Benrey. Just because teasing him was fun. Benrey’s puppy dog eyes he got in response for the teasing made him melt. “God, fine! I forgive you.” 

“Thank youuu,” Benrey said in a sing-song voice, petting Gordon’s back again. 

Gordon leaned into the warm touch happily. “It seems weird you have a built-in method of emotional manipulation, though.” 

Benrey cackled. “You haven’t even seen the hypnosis, li’l dude.” 

Gordon stared at him, wide-eyed. “The _what_?” 

“Uhh, hypnosis?” Benrey gave Gordon a lopsided grin, more amused than anything at his alarm. “Ya know what that is, right? Humans got a word for it, anyway.” 

“I know what that is,” Gordon said, blinking dumbly. “But I thought it… was fake? Like, it was some weird… act, for performances. I didn’t think people could actually get hypnotized.” 

Benrey’s grin turned into a smirk. “What, you wanna test it?” Gordon stayed silent for a few moments, considering it. He felt a familiar heat in his belly at the thought of being completely at Benrey’s mercy. 

Like, Benrey could already kill him with basically no effort due to their already-existing size difference, but Gordon knew he’d never do that. So there was really nothing making Gordon actually do the things Benrey told him to do. And if they were doing a dom/sub scene with Gordon subbing, then being a sub was Gordon’s conscious choice the entire time. But if he was hypnotized… he wouldn’t _have_ a choice. The idea already had his cock interested. 

“Yes,” Gordon blurted out, feeling his face flush. It seemed neither of them were expecting him to say that, judging by Benrey’s equally flustered expression. Gordon took a moment to savor the pretty blush and wide eyes on his boyfriend’s face. “Yes,” he repeated more confidently. 

“Okay,” Benrey said, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, and when he reopened them, they were glimmering in a way Gordon had never seen before. “ **Look into my eyes.** ” His voice was a bit deeper, and it sounded like it was coming from all around them, or even like it was coming from inside Gordon’s head.

Gordon leaned forward in Benrey’s hand, entranced, and was only kept from tumbling off the fleshy surface by Benrey’s thumb lifting up to nestle against his belly. Benrey’s eyes were normally pretty, but right now… They were like… Like the night sky. Midnight blue, with tiny lights rhythmically dancing in them like stars. 

“ **Say your name,** ” Benrey commanded him.

“Gordon Freeman,” he answered immediately. He vaguely noticed how hard it was to think about anything other than Benrey, and that he couldn’t look away even when he tried. But he didn’t even want to look away. His eyes… so beautiful…

And then Benrey closed his eyes again, and reopened them. And they looked normal. And suddenly, Gordon realized he was able to look away. “So that’s hypnosis,” Benrey said calmly, as if that was all perfectly normal and didn’t completely awaken something in Gordon. 

Thankfully, his thumb was touching his upper belly and not pressing against his cock, so perhaps Benrey didn’t notice exactly how hard that little “test” made him. Gordon looked down to make sure there wasn’t a wet spot on the front of his pants. Oh. There was. When he looked back up, Benrey’s comfortably neutral expression had turned into a devious smirk. “Mouseman liked that? Li’l hypno boy?” 

“Um,” Gordon squeaked, his face burning with embarrassment. “M-maybe a little.” 

“Little Gordon likes being told what to do?” Benrey cooed, using his thumb to gently guide Gordon onto his back. He was forced into lying on Benrey’s palm. 

The borrower nodded, delicious shame making his tail swish from side to side in excitement. “You already knew that,” he said with a pout, trying to pretend he didn’t love this kind of treatment.

Benrey hummed in acknowledgement. “Do you want me to hypnotize you more?” 

“Yes, please,” Gordon said, trying to sound normal - not like he’d just discovered a new kink and was dying to try it. He knew Benrey could see right through him, though.

With a thrill of excitement, Gordon watched as Benrey closed his eyes. He reopened them to reveal now-familiar galaxies. “ **Then look into my eyes,** ” he said. Although his voice was quiet, it felt like it was echoing all around Gordon. His hips were slowly wriggling in place with excitement. “ **Sit still.** ” Gordon froze in place, but his heart kept beating quickly. “ **Tell me what you want right now.** ” 

Gordon felt his mouth open and words tumble out before he could even think of an answer. He had no filter whatsoever, but wasn’t even in a headspace that he could be embarrassed about it anyway. He was only focused on following Benrey’s commands. “I want you to tell me what to do. Take control.” 

“ **That’s what I’m doing,** ” Benrey said with a chuckle. “ **Tell me what you want me to do to you.** ” 

“Make me desperate,” Gordon heard himself say. He felt his tail smack against Benrey’s fingers from his excited wagging. “Make me beg for it.” 

“ **You wanna be edged, mouseman?** ” Benrey asked, tone lighthearted and teasing. Gordon nodded eagerly. “ **Take your clothes off.** ” 

Lightning-quick, Gordon undid the ties on his clothes and pulled them off, carelessly tossing them to the floor. Nothing mattered to him in that moment other than doing what Benrey told him to do. “ **Slow down,** ” Benrey said, and Gordon felt his wagging tail slow its pace to a comfortable swaying. “ **Relax a little. Don’t need to be all speedrunner right now.** ” 

“I’m relaxing,” Gordon breathed in response. He continued to stare into Benrey’s ethereally beautiful and unblinking eyes. 

“ **You will not cum until I say you can,** ” Benrey told him, and Gordon nodded obediently. “ **Good boy.** ” He felt a shiver of delight go down his spine at the praise. “ **Do you want me to touch you?** ” 

“Yes,” Gordon answered instantly, shifting his hips forward as if to grind against thin air. “I want you to touch me.” He moaned quietly as he felt a broad fingertip rest lightly on the shaft of his cock. It had been weeping precum from lack of attention, and when Benrey pressed it against him, he felt the precum drip onto his belly.

For just a moment, Gordon’s eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. “ **Look at me,** ” Benrey growled, and Gordon’s eyes snapped open. “ **You will not look away or shut your eyes, except to blink.** ” 

“I will not look away,” Gordon murmured, enraptured and repeating his boyfriend without even thinking about it (as if he even _could_ think right now). He maintained the intense eye contact even as he thrusted his hips upward to grind on Benrey’s finger, groaning at the pleasure he felt as a result. 

For just a second, Benrey’s finger disappeared, making Gordon whine impatiently. Then he gasped in grateful surprise when the pressure reappeared, this time slick with Benrey’s saliva. Benrey had licked his finger to give it delicious wetness as it grinded against Gordon’s needy cock. “Yesss,” Gordon hissed, his eyes going half-lidded even as he watched the pretty lights in Benrey’s eyes. It felt like they were taking up his entire field of vision, somehow. 

“ **Tell me how it feels,** ” Benrey purred.

“Feels so good,” Gordon panted. He leaned his head back comfortably on one of Benrey’s fingers, gently cradling his head at an angle that allowed him to hold his gaze. “Feels _so_ good, Benrey.” He whimpered when Benrey’s finger started moving, slowly dragging his mildly-textured fingertip across Gordon’s throbbing cock. “Ah! _Benrey!_ ”

“ **Good, huh?** ” Benrey asked, amused. Gordon moaned his agreement, rocking his hips erratically as he got close to orgasm. “ **You like it when I touch you?** ”

“Yes! I fucking love it- _ah_ , ahh- _love_ it when you touch me,” Gordon said, voice high and tight from how much he wanted to cum. “Please…” 

“ **Please what?** ”

“Please let me cum,” Gordon begged, jerking his hips. He held onto Benrey’s finger for dear life with his hands, keeping it held firmly against him as he grinded onto it wildly. He was so, so close… He just couldn’t quite get there… Needed a little bit more… Needed Benrey’s permission.

Benrey hummed, pretending to consider it. “ **Why should I?** ”

“I… I need it! I need it so bad!” Gordon whimpered out, continuing to work his hips furiously. “Need to cum… Please, please… please, Benrey!” He gave his boyfriend his most pitiful pleading expression, hoping to persuade him. 

All he saw in response was an amused expression framing Benrey’s gorgeous starry eyes. “ **Awww,** ” the man cooed, smiling sadistically. “ **Desperate li’l thing wants to cum?** ”

“Yes,” Gordon groaned. He felt like he was going to fucking explode. “Please!” 

“ **No.** ” Benrey’s face became even more smug as Gordon let out a broken moan of disappointment. “ **Stop moving.** ” Against his will, Gordon’s frenzied humping came to a stop, and he completely froze in place. 

The borrower let out a frustrated whimper. He was so damn close. So, so close. “ _Benrey!_ ”

“ **Be good for me,** ” Benrey commanded the man in his palm, his tone equally sweet and authoritative. “ **Say you’ll be good for me.** ” 

“I’ll be good for you,” Gordon responded earnestly. Even so, he willed his body to move so he could grind against Benrey’s finger again, but it refused to move. He was reminded of the fact that he really was forced to follow Benrey’s commands. This sent another jolt of excitement through him, and he moaned, desperate for more. “Benrey, I’m so fucking close, _please_ …”

“ **Calm down,** ” Benrey said firmly, and Gordon felt his whole body relax, his heart rate slowing down. “ **You’re horny as fuck, but you aren’t close anymore.** ” Gordon nodded hazily as he felt his desperation fade, like a bonfire changing into a small flame. His cock still wanted attention, but he was no longer on the verge of tears from needing it so bad. “ **How are you feeling?** ”

“Want you to touch me,” Gordon said honestly.

Benrey snorted in amusement. “ **How are you feeling _mentally?_** ”

“Good. I’m having fun.” 

“ **‘S what I like to hear,** ” Benrey hummed. He carefully arranged Gordon on only one of his hands instead of cradling him between both of them, and used the other hand to start stroking Gordon gently all over. “ **Pretty little toy. Likes to be petted.** ” Gordon smiled, still entranced by Benrey’s sparkling eyes. He sighed happily as he felt fingertips trace over his legs and feet, then start back up at the top of his body, trailing over his shoulders and arms. “ **Likes gettin’ all loved up.** ” 

“Mm-hmm,” Gordon agreed, kissing a fingertip as it rested by his chin. 

“ **Sweet Gordon,** ” Benrey said fondly. “ **Deserves a reward, I think.** ” Gordon’s expression lit up. “ **You can move again.** ” Instantly, Gordon’s tail began to wag happily as he grabbed the wet fingertip again, pulling it to its previous position to rub against his cock. “ **What do you say?** ” the alien asked, smirking.

“Thank- hah! Thank you,” Gordon panted, eagerly thrusting against the warm, wet surface again. It felt so good that he could hardly stand it. “Thank you, thank you,” he babbled, his half-lidded eyes forced to keep staring into Benrey’s gaze. 

“ **Good boy,** ” Benrey purred, and the praise made Gordon’s hips move faster, a groan spilling from his lips. He slowly slid his fingertip back and forth. After only a few moments, Gordon let out a desperate noise, trembling with need in Benrey’s palm. “ **You okay?** ” 

“I just- I need to cum so bad,” Gordon whimpered, his hips moving erratically as he rapidly humped Benrey’s finger. “Need- I _need_ it…” He blinked away tears that made his view of Benrey’s pretty eyes blurry. “Please…” 

“ **Well, you’re asking so politely,** ” Benrey pondered out loud as his boyfriend fell to pieces in front of him. “ **You wanna cum?** ”

“Yes,” Gordon sobbed, unable to hold back how desperate he was. “Please, please!” 

Benrey made a show of tilting his head and humming as if deep in thought, and Gordon whimpered out more pitiful pleas. He gave the borrower a filthy grin and, his voice firm and dark, said, “ **Okay. Cum for me.** ”

Gordon howled with pleasure as his orgasm shook through him, his whole body tensing and relaxing over and over. He wasn’t sure he’d ever felt this good in his life. It was like pure pleasure was hitting him like a bolt of lightning, ebbing and flowing through him, addicting and enthralling. 

And somehow, through the whole thing, he kept his eyes open, glued to Benrey’s hungry gaze.

“ **Damn,** ” Benrey purred. Exhausted, Gordon watched as Benrey closed his eyes and reopened them, resuming his normal non-hypnotic state. When he spoke again, his voice sounded normal. “That looked intense.” 

“It was,” Gordon said. He realized his voice was hoarse from how loud his begging and pleading got toward the end. His eyes fluttered shut, and he leaned his head back on Benrey’s fingers, relaxing completely. “ _Fuck_. God _damn_.” 

“Was that too much?” Benrey asked, his voice soft and fond.

Gordon affectionately curled his tail around a finger and yawned. “Nah. I’m just… whew. Fucked out. Gordon sleepy.” 

“I can see that,” Benrey chuckled. “Want me to put you in your bed?” 

“Don’t wanna cuddle?” Gordon asked, opening one eye to look at Benrey. Then he saw Benrey’s flushed face, and the hunger in his eyes. “Oh, shit. You haven’t gotten to cum yet.” 

“Don’t worry ‘bout that,” Benrey said, smiling. “You just gave me jerkoff material for the rest of my fuckin’ _life_ , bro.” Gordon wheezed out a laugh as Benrey stood up, carrying him to the bathroom. “Gotta clean you up and tuck you in first, tho.” 

Gordon was in a daze as Benrey did so, and smiled as the man gently placed him on his bed, pulling his blanket over him. “Thanks, hun,” he yawned, nestling into bed. “Have fun.” 

“Oh, I will,” Benrey purred, practically running out of the room in his eagerness to get started. Gordon giggled as he snuggled into his bed and imagined his boyfriend furiously jerking off. Maybe next time he’d help. 

Ooh, _next time_...

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you want me to write more HLVRAI fics! :]


End file.
